<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stationary by Vaporvak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944180">stationary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaporvak/pseuds/Vaporvak'>Vaporvak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the tales of ghostinnit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Ending, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Starvation, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaporvak/pseuds/Vaporvak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tommy always came back to the nether hub to wait for someone, anyone to come back to him.</p><p>even in death he’ll forever remain in front of the portal,</p><p>stationary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the tales of ghostinnit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stationary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you were to tell Tommy that he would be spending his days thousands of miles away from his home, alone with only the ghost of his dead brother and a mushroom cow to keep him company, he’d call you a fucking idiot.</p><p> </p><p>But in reality, he knew that <em>he</em> was the idiot.</p><p> </p><p>Spending your time alone and occupied with only your thoughts did things to a person. Tommy would never admit to himself, or anyone for that matter, that he was slowly starting to lose his grip on the sane thoughts that barely managed to linger in the back of his mind. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>When he realized he was able to travel to the Nether, he had been so excited.</p><p> </p><p>But, unsurprisingly, that excitement had been ripped away by none other than Dream himself.</p><p> </p><p>He could recall the moment that he called the ‘breaking point’. Standing there, mere inches away from the swirling purple gateway, seconds away from <em>finally seeing his friends again</em>, only for Dream and Sapnap to relentlessly taunt and threaten him for seemingly only laying his eyes on the portal.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as they accompanied Ghostbur back to L’manburg, laughing and glancing over to Tommy as they disappeared beyond the purple mist and <em>leaving Tommy alone, again.</em> <br/><br/><br/></p><p>He couldn’t take his eyes off of the portal. Well, until he found himself staring over the edge of the bridge.</p><p> </p><p>It was amazing how well the Nether could pull Tommy closer to it, with its alluring lava and too bright glowstone and so, so tempting cliffs that jutted out every which way the boy looked.</p><p> </p><p>It was beautiful. Dream coming back to guide him away from the bridge wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>He found himself returning to the portal every day since.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he would look suspicious to anyone who would find him, sitting eerily a few feet away with his back against the Nether brick and eyes never leaving from the glimmering portal, but he was far too gone to care. Everyone seemed to stop dropping by the hub anyways, so it wasn’t like it mattered.</p><p> </p><p>Deep down, though, he knew that it did.</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>Tommy didn’t realize that touching obsidian in the Nether would be so painful.</p><p> </p><p>He had been growing weaker as of recent, due to the lack of motivation to get up and hunt for more food. He didn’t see the need to take care of himself when the portal was <em>right there</em>, and somebody could come in and he wouldn’t be there to see them.</p><p> </p><p>When he got on his knees and touched the obsidian, he almost welcomed the burn that stung his palms.</p><p> </p><p>The portal continued to blend together in shades of purple and hum as Tommy gripped the obsidian and gently bumped his forehead against the block. His skin began to blister and sting, but Tommy didn’t care to notice. His voided eyes remained closed, and he hummed along with the portal, even when the pain was starting to become unbearable and his body lightly swayed with dizziness.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe if he wished hard enough, they would come back.</p><p> </p><p>He just wanted them to come back.</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>One day, Tommy dragged his jukebox into the Nether and took off his communicator.</p><p> </p><p>He took his seat on the familiar block of Nether brick, criss-crossed a few feet away from the portal and pushed the jukebox next to him. The portal hummed, and he found himself humming back.</p><p> </p><p>He reached into his satchel and pulled out a familiar disc. The red center was prominent as he carefully slid the disc into the slot and pressed the tiny button beside it. When the first notes of the song began to play, Tommy found himself smiling and humming along to the music instead of the portal.</p><p> </p><p>The communicator still sat in his hand, turned off.</p><p> </p><p>The boy turned it back on, still smiling even when tears began to pool his eyes, and with a few adjustments, he heard the familiar sound of the narrator lady.</p><p> </p><p>’<em>It’s ok, Tommy. You’re going to be ok.’</em></p><p> </p><p>Tommy let a tear slide down his face as he looked back up at the looming portal. It wasn’t humming anymore. All he could hear was the music and his friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘It’s ok, Tommy. You’re going to be ok.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His stomach hurt. His head hurt. Everything seemed so loud, but oh so comforting.</p><p> </p><p>’<em>It’s ok, Tommy. You’re going to be ok.’</em></p><p> </p><p>He was finally going home. He was going to be ok.</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>The first thing that Dream and his group saw was the ghost.</p><p> </p><p>In between the jukebox weakly singing the tunes of the disc, and a torn satchel laid gently on the Nether brick, was a boy. He sat slumped against the wall with one hand rested on his caved in stomach and the other clutching a black communicator in his scorched palm.</p><p> </p><p>Floating above him was the same boy, pale and sickly and weeping and <em>broken</em>, cradling the same communicator and listening to it repeat the same phrase over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘It’s ok, Tommy. You’re going to be ok.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was finally ok.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>”... T-Tommy?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>